Deployment of modular cable distribution systems has dramatically increased over the last few years primarily because these systems provide a cost-effective means for fast circuit provisioning, speedy facility reconfiguration and convenient test access. Typically, a modular cable distribution system includes one or more distributing frames comprised of a number of bays, also called "terminal blocks," in which are inserted distribution shelves housing a number of connector panels, also called "patch panels." The connector panels provide a number of termination points to which a variety of devices can be connected. A distributing frame also includes a base and other ancillary supporting hardware (brackets, retainers) designed to form conduits, such as horizontal raceways and vertical troughs, through which jumper cables (also called "patch cords" or "jumpers" for short) connecting two termination points are routed. Because a jumper cable connecting two termination points can be routed through different paths in those conduits, techniques have been devised to determine the most economical path to route a specific type of jumper cable and to estimate the associated length of that cable.